When They Fall
by The Mad Hatter Effect
Summary: Dual thuds sounded out around the large rather circular room. Oneshot. CONTAINS END-GAME SPOILERS FOR BROTHERHOOD. Read at your own discretion.


**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing.

So, I just recently finished _Assassin's Creed Brotherhood_. The ending bothered me for more reason than one, the most notable being that there was no visible or audio reaction to a certain scene.

* * *

Dual thuds sounded out around the large rather circular room. Shaun's brows knitted together in confusion, his excited conversation with Rebecca about their find grinding to a halt as he witnessed, as if in slow motion, her face turning from that of ecstatic to that of absolutely horrified. Her dark eyes were focused behind him to where the sounds had issued from – from where Lucy had been standing… And wasn't Desmond by the pillar just a second ago? Where did he disappear to within a second's notice?

Rebecca's mouth opened and she let out a near deafening scream and Shaun resisted the urge to cringe as it echoed around the dark and rather cold room instead opting to turn around and see just what was causing Rebecca so much distress.

His eyes widened behind the thick-frame glasses and his jaw dropped in horror at what was happening. The Piece of Eden rolled to a stop between the bodies of Desmond and Lucy, Lucy lying in a pool of her own blood and her eyes staring into nowhere, losing consciousness quickly as she gaped at Desmond who seemingly stared back. She loosely held a hand to her wound, a stomach wound, one that would no doubt continue to bleed as stomach wounds were notorious for if nothing was done.

Her face showed an expression of confusion, betrayal and panic as she realized what was happening around her at the last moment.

"Shit!"

The curse left his lips quickly as he hurried the few steps to Lucy, ignoring Desmond for now. He wasn't the one who was fatally injured, after all.

"What happened?" Rebecca screamed again, her voice higher in pitch than normal and it once again bounced around the room for Shaun to hear over and over as he ripped Lucy's jacket off of her form and began to rip the thing into strips to use for makeshift bandages. Her white shirt was already heavily stained and it was growing at an alarming rate as the pool of blood spread.

Was it possible for someone to bleed this heavily for such a short amount of time and still be living? he wondered.

This really wasn't his forte – fixing people… He wasn't even sure he was handling the situation right.

"How would I know, Rebecca?" Shaun shot back, not sparing her a glance to see the effects of his cutting tone of voice. Lucy had passed out sometime between him reaching her form and tearing her jacket into pieces. The crimson pool was now gathered about his shoes and staining Desmond's white hoodie who still laid upon the ground next to them, unmoving, the Piece of Eden's glow still reflecting in his unseeing eyes. "Why don't you get over here and help me? Hmm?"

"R-Right!" Rebecca nods hurriedly, not taking the time to insult him and call him an 'ass' as per usual, given the dire circumstances their teammate was in.

Shaun's head spun as they worked, ignoring the footsteps that sounded out down the hallway that lead into this room that had housed the Piece of Eden for so long in secrecy. Questions circled around in his head as they hurried to stop the bleeding.

If he had known this would've happened, would he have given out the password to this room so freely when he had figured it out? Would he have been able to stop this from happening? What had gone wrong? Would Lucy live after this?

He turned his gaze to Desmond now, eyeing the man warily and seeing the expression upon his face he scoffed, though it was more a natural instinct to do so rather than out of anger. "He's in shock!"

"Stick him in the Animus!" He and Rebecca looked up to spot the familiar man and Shaun visibly gaped at him.

"But he's in this state because of the Animus!"

"Just do it!"

* * *

**Tidbits Corner:** So, yes. We get an audio reaction to Desmond being in shock after stabbing Lucy at the end of Brotherhood, but there was no visual or audio reaction to Lucy lying in her own pool of blood. It bothered me when I thought about it, because a normal person would be like, "FUCK the man in shock! We got a shanking to deal with!"


End file.
